


The Creation

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But tags tell all, Creator has a child, FLUFF AND CUTE CHILD, Fluff, I obscure the Creators real name, Loves him, Moody Gaster, SO MUCH FLUFF, cant contain the love he feels for Neptune, family love, gets name from a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: He has been waiting a long time for this.Months of planning and calculating.....finally....He has a son.





	

The room was dimly lit,the florescent lights flickering every so often,the white walls and floors shining with the light.Desks and tables were around the room,colored either a light or dark grey,covered in papers and blueprints,equations and scribbled writing covering about every paper.A tall tube was the centerpiece of the room,wires,tubes and connecting cables came from the base,the glass tube filled with a bluish liquid,a small form inside.

 

Another figure occupied the room,eight feet tall,standing over the papers,posture hunched and tired,lethargy evident in how the man stood.Rectangular glasses sat upon his nasal bone,shining the florescent lighting off them,giving the spectacles an eerie appearance.He wore a lab coat,a turtleneck,dark slacks,and sleek black shoes,the clothing disheveled in appearance,wrinkled and ruffled.

 

Turning swiftly from the papers,he paced,shoes clicking upon the white tiled floor.He had been pacing for hours before this,alternating between watching the form inside the tube,pacing and staring blankly down at the papers.

 

His thoughts swirled and swarmed him,uninvited dark thoughts unable to be kept away in his lethargic state.

 

_ ‘What if the calculations were wrong?What if I didn't hook up the proper wiring?What if I didn't check the nutrition input??’ _

 

_ ‘What if he died once removed from the tube?’ _

 

He brushed the thoughts away quickly.He couldn't think like that.He had been sure to double check his calculations,been sure to hook up the wiring properly,and had double,even triple checked the nutrition input as soon as the fetus had formed.

 

With a tired sigh,he turned to look at the tube again,eye lights scanning the tube again,for the ungodly number tonight.

 

Tonight,he was supposed to be ready,the baby was supposed to be due,approximate time about an hour ago.His nerves were shot,the worry evident as he watched the tube.He had been  _ sure _ that everything would be perfect,sure that everything was as it should be.He had waited months for this baby,and he’ll be damned if he loses it-

 

Lights flashed and went off,the scientist letting out a gasp,smiling.

 

It was time.

 

Rushing forwards,he climbed the ladder beside the tank,opening the top,he reaching in,pulling the child out,pulling wires and IVs out of the child’s soul as he went.His body shook as he stepped down the stepladder,front of his turtleneck,sleeves of his lab coat and arms now drenched in the bluish fluid,his eye lights unmoving as he watched the child in his arms.

 

The child coughed and sneezed,not used to breathing on his own,his eye sockets opening once his coughs had subsided,white eye lights meeting older white ones,the scientist smiling wide in response,relieved the baby was breathing fine.It took the baby a while to breathe evenly,soft sneezes sounding every so often.The elder skeleton cooed softly,smiling,the baby smiling back,giggling and reaching for him.The scientist shifted the baby to his left arm,bringing the other up to tap gently on the nasal bone of the baby,a small squeal leaving the baby.

 

He laughed softly,clutching the baby close as he walked back to his desk,a summoned hand handing him a soft blue blanket.He wrapped the baby in it,the baby babbling and smiling at him.It made his soul melt,watching the- no, _ his _ baby. _ His son.HIS SON. _ -reacting to him in such a way.

 

Sitting in his desk chair,he said softly to his son,

 

“Hello there.”

 

With a soft chuckle,he moved his finger towards his son,the child grabbing it,smiling widely.

 

“Stars you’re cute…”

 

A fond smile found its way onto his face,watching his newborn son chew on his finger.

 

“What should I name you,hmm?”

 

He mused,the scientist’s eye lights twinkling in happiness,his earlier lethargy coming back since he was now able to relax.

 

He had prepared for months,eager and excited to have a child of his own.And,stars,was it worth it.

 

“I can think of something.But,for now,my son….”

 

He sighed,nuzzling his son’s skull gently with his own,getting happy coos in response,

 

“My darling boy....we need to rest.I have formula at the house,special for skeletons,full of nutrition for you.”

 

Leaning back into his chair,bouncing his son gently in his arms,squeals and small arms in the air his son’s reaction,the scientist mused,

 

“Asgore won't be happy with this if he finds out.....”

 

He frowned,summoning hands to clean the mess of papers and fluids up.With a sigh,he watched them clean,hiding his files in his desk drawer,his son babbling and cooing softly in his arms.Looking down at the newborn,he smiles,the skeleton watching his son,his gaze tender and warm;filled with love.

 

“Why don't we head home hmm?”

 

He asked,the baby giggling and placing a small hand onto the elder monster’s face,receiving a soft laugh.

 

“I’ll assume yes.”

 

Standing fluidly,summoned hands finishing the cleaning,he takes a moment to pause,calculating.He hadn't anticipated teleporting home,but his quick thinking made him realize he may have to walk.That option was bad for many reasons:

 

One:His son would be seen,and,since he wasn't exactly,doing something Asgore knew about,let alone his other employees,he could get into trouble.

 

Two:The extreme conditions of Hotland were too much on a newborn,and it could cause health issues if he was exposed to it for long periods of time.

 

Three:Whatever monsters were out,would see him and possibly ask about his son,and were he came from.

 

With a sigh,he paced,thinking through his options.Walking was looking less appealing the more he thought of it,as it was obvious his son could be at serious risk of overheating,and being a newborn,that wasn't a good thing.Being seen by any late night staff wouldn't end well,being about three in the morning,so,he didn't plan on having anyone seeing him,or his son.

 

Teleporting it was,although he didn't want to,due to any effects it could have on the newborn.Carefully,he readied his magic,white eye lights on his son the whole time,the glow of purple,blue and pink magic-

 

Wait. _ What?? _

 

Looking down at himself,the scientist gasped,his magic indeed the three colors,along with more,small white specks resembling stars glittering around him.His son giggled and clapped,eye lights glowing in tandem with the colors around the elder skeleton,hands reaching to grab the ‘stars’.He felt a surge of love wash through him,he smiling wide,confidence soaring,and teleported with a pop,small glitters of white left in his wake.

 

-

 

There was a pop,and he appeared in his house,the scientist stumbling,laughing with his child,the newborn squealing and giggling.

 

“Shhh!Be quiet!”

 

He laughed,poking the little skeleton on the nasal bone,the baby grabbing ahold of his finger,yanking on it.Smiling wider,he went right for where he stored the formula,summoning a few hands to prepare it while he leaned on his kitchen counter,watching his son.

 

“What would you like to be named?”

 

He mused,his son cooing and grabbing at his hand,slowly feeling the earlier tiredness seeping into his bones.The child chewed on his finger,eye lights white again,a soft coo coming from him.Smiling tenderly,he leaned down to nuzzle the baby,a content purr rumbling from his chest,the scientist a bit startled he could make such a noise,but casting that thought aside to focus on his baby.

 

Months of watching,waiting,calculating......And he had a son.A beautiful baby boy,healthy and happy,bones a porcelain white,eye lights alert and attentive.His name should be something to remember,something that would definitely fit his son’s unique nature-

 

One of his summoned hands nudged him,pulling the elder skeleton from his thoughts,the hand holding a bottle out for him.Taking it,he hovers the bottle over his son’s face,cooing softly,

 

“Look here......I have something for you.”

 

The infant tilted his head,curious,before touching the bottle with his small hand,feeling the object over his face.He felt the rubber tip and along the plastic container before he felt the bone of his father’s hand,the baby looking up at the elder skeleton.

 

He smiles,tender and warm,flicking his eye lights between the bottle and the baby,hoping he’ll pick up on the meaning.He was right,as the child pulled the bottle towards himself,opening his mouth,and began to suck gently on it,beaming at the taste.

 

Chuckling at the vigor his son had for the liquid in the bottle,he sighed,walking away from the counter to head into the living room,sitting on the plush black sofa.Relaxing back into the soft cushions,he held his son,watching him drain the bottle slowly,stopping him every so often so he could breathe.

 

Once the bottle was empty,the scientist set the empty bottle upon the coffee table,a dark mahogany in color,and relaxed back into the sofa with a sigh,eye lights flicking around the living room.He was tired,and wanted to sleep,but the first few hours out of the tube were when he had to watch the baby the closest,to catch any health issues early and treat them.He had to be sure his son was as healthy as he appeared,for if there was something he didn't catch,it might endanger his sons growth and development.

 

The skeleton’s sockets drooped to a half lidded state.

 

His son’s health was of utmost importance.He had worked months for a baby,and he wasn't about to lose the boy he worked so desperately to make.Not for experiments,or because he could,but because he wanted a companion,a child to raise and cherish with his all his soul and more.He hadn't been able to find another skeleton since the war,if there were any more,so he decided to create his son out of his own biological matter and his magic.Luckily,over the past ten months,his son had grown and developed wonderfully,his ‘birth’ smooth,without complications.

 

Tiredly,his eye lights flicked to one of his books on the coffee table,the page open to the planets of the solar system.Two planets were on the pages,Pluto and-

 

“Neptune.”

 

The scientist murmurs,white eye lights trailing back to his son slowly,his lethargic state growing worse the longer he was awake.

 

“I’ll name you Neptune.Neptune Silver Galaxy.”

 

He heard his son coo softly,big white eye lights locked onto him.He smiled.

  
Stars he loved his son.


End file.
